


Pamela e i sussurri d'inchiostro

by McGonagall_Sister



Series: Pamela Radcliffe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #WhatIf #Sequel #, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGonagall_Sister/pseuds/McGonagall_Sister
Summary: What IF/ seguito di "Pamela Radcliffe e il Professore di Pozioni"La vita da Professore non è come ce la si immagina: tra le lezioni fuori dal comune e i pettegolezzi tra insegnanti, la vita dall'altra parte della barricata riesce, però, ad infondere in Pamela una serenità che non si era aspettata e a regalarle qualche avventura.+++"Le profezie, come sai, sono una materia complessa e delicata e per quanto non mi sia chiaro fino in fondo il significato di ciò che hai visto, è senza dubbio vero che alcune coincidenze meritano attenzione."- Albus Dumbledore"Siete pregata di non cercare di invadere il mio spazio mentale né da lontano né da vicino."- Severus Snape"Com’è la prima impressione dall’altra parte della barricata?"- Filius Flitwick"Oh, cara, da che mondo è mondo le situazioni complicate sono sempre le migliori! Un po’ di difficoltà mette pepe, come nel purè di patate voraci."- Pomona Sprite"Nella mia esperienza, chi è tanto caparbio e sciocco da rifiutare un amore disinteressato e tenace, presto o tardi se ne pente."- Minerva McGonagall
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pamela Radcliffe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753486
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologo

_**L'angolo dell'autrice**_

  
 _Bentornati a tutti!  
Se siete qui è perché vi è piaciuta la prima storia di Pamela Radcliffe (se invece non l’avete mai letta questo è il link: [](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3890490)<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184658/chapters/55496521>) e ne sono molto contenta :D _

_Come sapete, l’anno precedente si è concluso in un modo un po’ brusco, ma non preoccupatevi, il prossimo sta per cominciare!  
Per ora accontentiamoci di un prologo e aspettiamo di tornare ad Hogwarts. _

_Un abbraccio e buona lettura!_

 _P.S. Per chi ancora non lo sapesse, questa storia è com’è non solo grazie a me, ma anche grazie alla mia carissima lettrice beta, Nanna_chan, senza la quale non avrei potuto scriverla. <3_

* * *

Silenzio.  


Spazi bianchi tra le parole.  


Vuoti di pensiero a giacere nelle pagine polverose di una vita. Spazi chiari, puliti, spazi leggeri dove si prende fiato. Esistono sempre, esistono per tutti e hanno il compito essenziale di definire la parola. Prendiamo un momento qualsiasi: prendiamo il momento in cui si salgono le scale: nessuno fa caso al gesto dei passi, nessuno pensa veramente a quello che sta facendo mentre sale le scale. Quando ci ricordiamo della giornata passata, prima di andare a dormire, nessuno si ricorda del momento in cui è salito per le scale. È un momento bianco della nostra vita, un momento in cui non siamo nessuno, non siamo altro che noi stessi. Succede a tutti, anche se magari in situazioni diverse, di vivere uno spazio bianco, è necessario, è vitale.

È un fatto rincuorante, a pensarci bene: perfino nella vita più cupa, nei meandri peggiori dell’umano dove la scrittura diventa tormento e fitta ossessione, restano pur sempre i silenzi, i respiri, i punti in cui il petto si dilata, i polmoni si gonfiano.  


Da ragazzo, a Tom Riddle piacevano le Cioccorane. Gli piaceva mangiarle lentamente e sentire il cioccolato sciogliersi in bocca poco per volta. In quei momenti il cuore gli si riempiva di pura gioia, non pensava a nulla se non al piacere di quel gesto, vi si immergeva completamente. In quei momenti Voldemort spariva dal mondo e restava soltanto Tom. 

Nessuno dei suoi seguaci avrebbe mai dato la minima importanza a momenti come quelli, non li vedevano. Erano persone attente solo al rumore.  


Da un cassetto polveroso, il cassetto di una vecchia scrivania, in una stanza in cui nessuno entrava mai, una mano pallida e affusolata, la mano di un uomo che non aveva mai conosciuto la fatica, prese un taccuino. Un semplice taccuino con la copertina di pelle affaticata dagli anni.

Chissà quali parole, avrebbe svelato, chissà quanto inchiostro era stato speso nelle sue pagine. 

Invece no, solo bianco. 

Un bianco assoluto, un bianco che non è ancora spazio tra due parole, ma solo illimitato bianco. 

Lucius Malfoy fissò ancora una volta le pagine senza capire: un oggetto dal potere talmente oscuro da mettere i brividi nel tenerlo tra le mani, una di quelle cose che se il Ministero avesse trovato in casa sua gli sarebbe potuta costare il lavoro e il prestigio. Anche l’oggetto che soffriva meno all’idea di perdere perché non riusciva a coglierne il senso. 

Le persone come Lucius Malfoy non avrebbero mai potuto capire quanto potere c’è nel bianco della pagina, nelle sue illimitate potenzialità, nello spazio lasciato per essere riempito, e in quello lasciato perché le cose assumano senso. Il diario di Tom Riddle, così bianco, così innocente, nascondeva il nero del suo inchiostro sotto la filigrana della pergamena, aspettava come una fiera in attesa, ingannando il lettore di poter prendere fiato, di poter gonfiare i polmoni, di poter essere soltanto se stesso. Era una tigre vestita da agnello. 


	2. La Bella Estate - Agosto

_**L'angolo dell'autrice**_  


_ Ci siamo quasi :) _

_ Prima di tornare alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, però, c’è da passare l’estate. Non tutti hanno la sfortuna di viverla chiusi al numero quattro di Privet Drive, e vedrete che Pamela sa sfruttare i mesi di libertà. _

_Buona lettura, e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ;)_  


* * *

Per due mesi Pamela aveva goduto la libertà di avere qualche soldo da parte, nessuno a cui rendere conto e delle buone letture nello zaino. Era partita appena una settimana dopo essere tornata a casa da Hogwarts, il tempo di ascoltare i racconti degli zii, sentirsi sanguinare il cuore al matrimonio di Daniel e poi aveva messo qualche vestito, i libri, il trespolo di Sniff, un paio di taccuini, Charm con tutto il trasportino, una tenda, il beauty-case e poche altre cosette utili nello zainetto ed era partita. Aveva volato sopra la manica fino a Bruxelles, lì aveva incontrato una comunità di maghi e streghe che vivevano insieme in una piccola comunità. Erano persone meravigliose che vivevano seguendo ritmi rigidi di meditazione e pratiche, mischiando i principi di Eckart Clark con quelli della magia sessuale: la mattina si riunivano in cerchio parlando dei sogni della notte, meditavano e mangiavano qualcosa di leggero, poi meditavano nuovamente e poi uno di loro al giorno proponeva una pratica invitando chi voleva a seguirlo. Nei giorni in cui Pamela era stata da loro avevano fatto dei massaggi dopo essersi spogliati nudi. Un’altra volta avevano ballato, sempre nudi. Poi si ritrovavano di nuovo in cerchio, parlavano con gli stessi principi del co-ascolto di quello che avevano provato, cenavano e poi a sera si spegnevano le luci, si adibiva il salone con cuscini e coperte e ognuno viveva ciò che voleva. Pamela aveva passato la prima sera a chiacchierare con una strega sulla sessantina, Monique, della sua vita, dei tre figli che aveva avuto con un mago, prima di capire che forse i maschi non le interessavano poi tanto. Aveva lasciato il marito, si era innamorata di una sua amica con cui era finita male, e ora era lì, e dopo anni aveva ritrovato il piacere di giacere con gli uomini, senza perdere la voglia di farlo con le donne. Era stata una bella chiacchiera, poi un uomo era venuto, molto gentile, e aveva chiesto a Monique se aveva voglia di fare l’amore. Lei aveva detto di sì e si erano appartati in un angolo. Pamela si era sdraiata a terra, lasciando libera la percezione, e immergendosi nell’energia che aveva riempito la sala, tra corpi che si toccavano e anime che si abbracciavano. La sera dopo aveva fatto l’amore con Alain e Monique.

Era ripartita tra molti abbracci e grandi saluti, con la sensazione di essere rimasta lì per mesi.1

  
Aveva raggiunto la Foresta Nera dove aveva preso i contatti con un’altra comunità che viveva immersa tra gli alti alberi, in un villaggetto di vecchie case in pietra, coltivando il proprio cibo, andando in bagno in una piccola fossa scavata oltre l’orto, estate e inverno. Quattro capre e una dozzina di galline vivevano in uno stato più o meno armonico con i gatti e i cani, passeggiando placidamente sulle strade di terra battuta. Nessun animale veniva mangiato, solo le uova venivano raccolte, questi erano i rigidi dettami di vita. Pamela non voleva nemmeno immaginare in cosa consistessero i pasti invernali, ma d’estate, tra l’orto e le erbe selvatiche, non c’era da lamentarsi. In un forno a legna, ogni giorno, un mago sulla trentina, biondo, panificava ricavando farina da quasi qualsiasi cosa immaginabile. I grossi pani caldi e profumati sembravano possedere la capacità di nutrire più di una bistecca. Pamela se ne era innamorata al primo sguardo. Del pane e del panificatore, di nome Max. 

Rimase con loro una settimana e per una settimana si godette la più dolce e romantica storia d’amore che un’estate possa regalare. Tra gli alberi e i prati, alla ricerca dei punti dove il fiume creava grosse pozze e ci si poteva bagnare, passava tutto il tempo in cui non lavorava per la comunità a fingere di voler imparare il tedesco dalle labbra di Max. Con lui si sentiva libera, libera davvero per la prima volta. A lui piaceva che lei potesse vedere i suoi pensieri, trovava che rendesse tutto più semplice, e infatti Pamela sapeva tutto della donna che lo aveva lasciato un anno prima, ma di cui ancora era innamorato. Sapeva che poteva essere solo per quella settimana e lo aveva accettato subito. Quella settimana sembrò durare un battito di ciglia, ma fu intensa come fosse durata per mesi.2  


Ripartita dalla Foresta Nera, si prese qualche tempo per visitare le capitali: Parigi, Madrid, Lisbona, Roma. Poi in Grecia trovò una strega, una certa Elestoria, che cercava di ritrovare gli antichi riti orgiastici Eleusiaci. Con un piccolo gruppetto di altre tre streghe ricercavano i livelli più alti degli stati alterati di coscienza attraverso l’uso di erbe bruciate nei braceri, o di farine lasciate fermentare in grandi anfore di coccio e poi impastate in pani dal sapore acidulo. Nessun maschio era ammesso nella casa e ogni mestruo veniva salutato come un evento e il sangue donato alla terra. Durante i pleniluni, sotto gli effetti delle allucinazioni, ballavano per ore o facevano l’amore sui grandi scogli piatti a strapiombo sul mare, in ogni caso sempre raggiungevano un’estasi sfrenata che richiedeva almeno una giornata di totale riposo in cui a malapena uscivano dalle stanze. Nei noviluni, invece, piantavano semi che poi si trasformavano nelle piante che ornavano i balconi e le aiuole intorno alla casa. Pamela restò nella loro casa per un ciclo lunare completo. Le benedirono il ventre, la portarono a bagnarsi in una cala dove nuotavano le tartarughe marine, la chiamavano sorella. Prima di partire Elestoria la prese da parte e con aria molto seria le disse: “Hai un grembo fertile, presto partorirai una vita nuova, ma non sarai madre. Se lo sarai un giorno, sarà lontano, troppo lontano per i miei occhi.”3

Pamela ringraziò, non fece domande ma annotò le parole con cura accanto a quelle della Trelawney.  


* * *

1\.  Per immaginare questa comunità mi sono molto liberamente ispirata al lavoro portata avanti da Alexia Vartman, il cosidetto New Tantra (se siete curiosi trovate delle interviste online di quando ancora si faceva chiamare Alex). Questo il sito, visitabile dai maggiori di diciotto anni per evidenti motivi.  <https://www.thenewtantra.com/>

2\. Qui mi sono ispirata a tutte quelle bellissime realtà sparse per il mondo che cadono sotto il nome di ecovillaggi. In Italia c’è tutto un ribollire di comunità che stanno cercando un nuovo rapporto con la natura. In Italia esiste una rete sotto cui si sono riunite ([https://ecovillaggi.it/](https://ecovillaggi.it/)) ma, se volete il mio parere, quelli che preferisco sono i Piumani: non hanno (ancora) una loro struttura, ma in compenso hanno cuori enormi. Qui parlano di loro ;) <https://www.italiachecambia.org/2018/02/piumani-siamo-meglio-e/>  


3\.  Anche chiamati Misteri Eleusini:  [ https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misteri_eleusini ](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misteri_eleusini) . 

4. In questo caso mi sono ispirata moooooolto liberamente al Goddess Movement, alle Tende Rosse, a tutte le mille varianti dei cerchi di donne (non illudetevi, in genere sono molto meno divertenti e passano il tempo a cercare di benedirvi il grembo XD) 


	3. Hogwarts - Agosto

_**L'angolo dell'autrice**_  


_ Tornare a Hogwarts è sempre un’emozione! _

_ Sta per iniziare una nuova avventura e non vedo l’ora di sapere la vostra:) _

_ Abbiamo un po’ di carne al fuoco: ve la ricordate la profezia di Sybill? E come se la caverà questa volta Pamela con le sue lezioni, coi Malfoy, con Snape?  _

_ Beh…non resta che leggere :D _

* * *

Scendere dalla scopa e poggiando i piedi davanti al grande cancello in ferro battuto le diede una sensazione strana. Per i prossimi mesi quello sarebbe stato il confine della sua vita e dopo aver tanto girovagato il pensiero aveva qualcosa di claustrofobico e rincuorante allo stesso tempo. 

"Oh, Pamela cara, che bello vederti, e come sei abbronzata!" 

Come l'anno precedente, davanti al cancello la piccola folla di insegnanti aspettava. Nessuno arrivava mai senza un po' di anticipo all'appuntamento con Hogwarts e il clima era quello del primo giorno di scuola: ci si salutava, si scambiavano chiacchiere e si aspettava l'inizio di un nuovo anno. 

Pomona le stava venendo incontro gioviale come sempre, abbandonando le chiacchiere con Sybill Trelawney e il Professor Kettleburn che stava sventolando in aria il braccio di legno, raccontando qualcosa di molto avvincente davanti agli occhi sgranati della Professoressa di Divinazione.

"Grazie Pomona, anche tu hai un bel colorito" rispose la ragazza. In effetti la Professoressa di Erbologia aveva la pelle perennemente scurita dal sole o seccata dal freddo e dal vento. 

"Finalmente ti sei decisa a darmi del tu: brava ragazza! Sono sicura che avrai cose da raccontare su quest'estate" aggiunse facendole l'occhiolino.

Pamela si limitò a sorridere.

"Magari mentre sistemiamo le serre." 

Disse, mentre i cancelli si aprivano. 

"Siamo già tutti?" chiese stupita guardandosi intorno. Vedeva la McGonagall, Flitwick, Madame Pince, Madame Pomfrey, un tizio improbabilmente vestito di turchese che doveva essere il nuovo insegnate di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, ma né il Professor Snape né Charity sembravano lì con loro. 

"Se hanno aperto i cancelli è ora" rispose Pomona prendendola sottobraccio. "Andiamo, cara, o finiremo per arrivare dopo i nostri bagagli."

+++

Nella sala grande, preparata per la riunione di inizio anno di tutto lo staff, si respirava aria di casa. Dumbledore li accolse come sempre, con la severa compostezza di un vecchio padre, ma a Pamela non stupì più e lo trovò anzi rincuorante. Aveva l'impressione che quel variegato manipolo di individui riuscisse a lavorare in perfetta armonia solo grazie a quella presenza. Altrimenti sarebbe stato difficile immaginare Sybill, Minerva e Kettleburn sedere allo stesso tavolo se non per una barzelletta. Lei aveva preso posto accanto ad Hagrid sorridendogli e strofinandogli con affetto l'enorme schiena. 

"È bello rivederti" gli aveva detto prima che il Preside richiamasse il silenzio. 

Pamela si era ammutolita lanciando un'occhiata alla grande tavola. Dumbledore aveva iniziato il discorso e né Snape né la Burbage erano presenti. Iniziava a pensare che fosse successo qualcosa durante l'estate, qualcosa di cui non era a conoscenza. 

Poi all’improvviso si aprirono le grandi porte dell’ingresso ed entrambi fecero il loro ingresso, Snape in testa camminando a lunghe falcate veloci, i capelli arruffati pieni di legnetti e foglie. L’aspetto di Charity non era migliore, con l’aggiunta di un kneazle rosso a pelolungo tenuto in braccio a coprirle quasi tutto il corpicino.

“È colpa mia, Preside” si affrettò a dire costernata cercando di tenere il passo del Professore davanti a lei. “Il mio Merlino era scappato, non so come, dal suo trasportino… non riuscivo a trovarlo e Severus mi ha aiutato a ritrovarlo.” spiegò in fretta nel silenzio che si era creato.

La faccia di Merlino era tronfia come quella di chi, dopo aver fatto una terribile cattiveria si vede ricompensato da un lungo soggiorno sul seno della sua umana preferita. Quell’espressione fu il solo motivo per cui Pamela si sentì di credere a quella storia come almeno in parte vera. Avrebbe potuto scoprire facilmente se fosse tutta la storia, sarebbe bastato aprire la coscienza e fissare negli occhi Charity per un secondo: certe cose si nascondono solo se si è degli ottimi Occlumanti, e Charity non lo era. Ma Pamela non aveva nessuna voglia di sapere, preferiva cercare di concentrarsi su quello che stava dicendo il Preside presentando il tizio vestito di turchese. A quanto pare era un certo Gilderoy Lockhart, ed era convinto di essere molto famoso e altrettanto bello. A Pamela non risultava né l’una né l’altra cosa. Non riusciva a ricordare di aver mai visto la sua faccia prima d’ora o di averne mai sentito parlare, ma concentrarsi nel tentativo di ricordare, l’aiutava a non immaginare le mani di Charity e di Snape sotto al tavolo. Chissà se si toccavano. Le vennero in mente le mani di Max.

“Infine, come ogni anno, mi auguro di vedere tutti voi collaborare al meglio per garantire la migliore educazione ai nostri studenti. Come saprete, l’anno passato è stato… funesto e ha reso evidente a tutti noi quanto il felice equilibrio che stiamo vivendo sia fragile” il Preside prese fiato facendo correre gli occhi su ognuno di loro e per i secondi in cui fissò lei, Pamela ebbe l’impressione di venir trapassata da parte a parte da quello sguardo. Non era propriamente una sensazione fastidiosa.

“Molto bene, aggiorneremo una riunione a dicembre e per ora, non mi resta che augurarvi buon riposo. A cena mi dicono che ci sarà pasticcio di verdure al forno.” Concluse con un sorriso soddisfatto e in un attimo la sala divenne un chiacchiericcio diffuso inframmezzato dal rumore di sedie che strisciano sul pavimento.

Pamela si alzò raccattando piuma e registro e cercando di tenere gli occhi più bassi possibile per non rischiare di guardare né Snape né Charity. 

“Che novità, questa della riunione a metà anno” 

Flitwick le si era avvicinato.

“Oh, beh, poco male eh… non mi dispiace certo avere un altro momento di confronto, anzi. Ad ogni modo è bello essere alle soglie di un nuovo anno, non è vero? Dopo tutti questi anni continua ad essere il mio momento preferito. Ho perfino voglia di pulire l’aula!”

“Se ha bisogno di una mano sa che può contare su di me.” rispose sollevata dal sorriso franco del Direttore della sua vecchia Casa. 

“Professoressa Radcliffe”

La voce di Snape le gelò il sangue per un momento e dovette fare uno sforzo per fermarsi a metà del corridoio, mettere insieme un sorriso e voltarsi verso di lui.

“Mi auguro non si sia già impegnata con gli altri docenti per aiutare nei preparativi. L’inventario non si farà da solo.”

Il Professor Snape riusciva a risultare urtante anche quando chiedeva un aiuto e Pamela fu tentata di girarsi e andarsene senza nemmeno rispondere. O forse gli avrebbe tirato uno schiaffo se fosse stato abbastanza vicino. Si riteneva offesa, ma non era certa del perché. Nell’estate gli aveva scritto due lettere, in tono molto professionale riguardo ad alcuni libri, con solo accenni lievi a quello che stava facendo. Lui aveva risposto con lettere cortesi, estremamente interessanti, assolutamente formali, gelide.

Severus si schiarì la gola. Il modo in cui la Radcliffe lo stava fissando lo metteva a disagio, aveva l’impressione di dover dire qualcosa, qualcosa come un potente controincantesimo per evitare di vedersi arrivare una Bombarda in faccia. Non gli veniva in mente nulla di adeguato.

“In realtà suppongo che la Professoressa Sprout si aspetti un aiuto con le serre, e di certo il Professor Flitwick vorrà che spolveri le parti alte della sua aula, ma non appena mi sarà possibile verrò a darle una mano con l’inventario. Finiremo in tempo.” 

“Bene, bene…” si schiarì di nuovo la gola “buon… buon proseguimento, allora.” Riprese a camminare passandole accanto e andando oltre. 

Pamela rimase ancora un momento ferma in corridoio lasciando passare anche Madame Pince, intenta a chiacchierare con la McGonagall, poi si decise a riprendere la propria strada. Aveva voglia di ritrovare la sua camera, disfare il baule e buttarsi sul letto a fare le coccole a Charm. Lui avrebbe saputo dire un paio di freddure che l’avrebbero tirata su di morale.


	4. Nelle serre - Agosto

_**L’angolo dell’autrice**_  


_ Sono ricominciati i grandi preparativi in attesa degli studenti!  _

_ In questo periodo la scuola è frenetica e allo stesso tempo silenziosa. I professori lavorano di continuo, ma hanno anche il tempo di chiacchierare senza il pensiero delle lezioni e dei compiti da correggere. Come sempre Pamela darà una mano, e sempre di più diventerà parte di questa strana comunità. _

_ Iniziamo con un bel giro nelle serre e la cara Pomona Sprout, ammetto che è la mia preferita. ;) _

_ Come sempre aspetto i vostri commenti e considerazioni! _

* * *

Pamela chiuse la lettera arrotolandola con cura e fermandola con un pezzetto di spago. Fuori dalla finestra era ancora notte e Sniff aspettava vigile sul trespolo. L’abitudine di svegliarsi prima dell’alba l’aveva presa in Germania e le era piaciuta: le dava il tempo di meditare e dedicarsi a se stessa aspettando di guardare sorgere il sole. 

“Non sarà un viaggio breve, Sniff. Se devi fare un paio di tappe non farti problemi che tanto non c’è nessuna fretta.”

_E allora mandaci il gatto la prossima volta!_

Borbottò l’animale stizzoso prendendosi la pergamena nelle zampe.

_È quasi mattino, io sono un animale notturno, notturno! Potevi spicciarti e darmelo ieri al tramonto, a quest’ora sarei stato già a metà strada._

“Ti preferivo quando non mi parlavi.”

Gli grattò appena la testina tra le orecchie prima che prendesse il volo nel cielo scuro. Le piaceva scrivere a Max e raccontargli cosa succedeva. Lo faceva ogni tanto e in genere lui rispondeva. Conservava le sue lettere tutte insieme, le leggeva sempre almeno un paio di volte prima di rispondere e poi le chiudeva con le altre in un cassetto della scrivania. Non è che si scrivessero niente di particolare, ma era bello lo stesso. Ogni tanto si mandavano delle poesie, altre volte lui le aveva spedito dei disegni delle capre o degli alberi. Max adorava quelle capre. Non erano lettere d’amore, non erano assolutamente lettere d’amore. O meglio, non è che lei non lo amasse, era solo molto molto chiaro che quello era un tipo d’amore che viveva benissimo per qualche giorno all’anno e non c’era da ricamarci tanto su. 

Andò in bagno a darsi una lavata e infilarsi dei vestiti da lavoro prima di scendere le vecchie scale in pietra fino alla Sala Grande. La colazione imbandita era di un lusso sontuoso a cui le peregrinazioni dell’estate l’avevano disabituata e questo la fece pensare. 

Si sedette accanto ad Hagrid che la metteva sempre di buon umore con le sue chiacchiere sull’orto e sulle prodezze di Zanna. Lei ricambiava raccontando delle gite notturne di Charm e dei suoi racconti sulle eroiche cacce ai topi che lo battevano sempre per un pelo. Parlare di queste cose era un buon modo di iniziare la giornata. Anche questo la fece pensare. 

Continuò a rimuginarci su fino a ritrovarsi davanti alle porte in vetro e ferro battuto della serra con Pomona. Era incredibile quanto in un paio di mesi la natura selvatica delle piante riuscisse a stendere una patina di caos su tutto: i ragni avevano tessuto febbrilmente ragnatele tenendosi ben lontani dalle carnivore, alcuni cactus sembravano essere caduti l’uno sull’altro nel tentativo di avvicinarsi per una chiacchiera pomeridiana, per motivi sconosciuti, sembrava che la Tentacula Velenosa avesse deciso di avvinghiarsi ai vasi di coccio più piccoli e di stritolarli, spargendo frammenti su tutto il pavimento e tenendosene per sé alcuni. 

Pomona sospirò rassegnata davanti a quel disastro prima di infilarsi gli spessi guanti da lavoro.

“E va bene” disse con l’aria di stare per fare una lunga ramanzina a tutti “mettiamoci al lavoro.” 

Per prima cosa raccolsero da terra i cocci sgombrando il pavimento, poi, mentre Pamela rimetteva al loro posto i cactus controllando che non avessero subito troppi danni, Pomona ridusse all’ordine la Tentacula borbottandole rimproveri.

  
“Eh, che ci vuoi fare? Le piante sono così: qualcuna è di buon carattere, ma altre! Altre dovrebbero prendere esempio all’aloe: lei se ne sta buona lì a sorvegliare l’ingresso, si lascia tagliare le foglie senza fare tante storie!” 

Disse una volta finito il lavoro tornando a rivolgersi verso Pamela, ma controllando bene che la Tentacula sentisse tutto. 

La ragazza si tirò su da terra con un finto sospiro rassegnato, poi si strofinò le mani sui jeans per pulirle dalla terra. 

“Senti, stavo pensando per quest’anno di far fare ai ragazzi dei lavori un po’... diversi.” disse, tirando fuori quello che le ronzava nella testa da un po’. “Vorrei parlarne col Preside, magari… non so, forse diventa un po’ un’esagerazione.”

“Dimmi tutto cara, su: sono secoli che lavoro in questa scuola e ne ho viste di cose cambiare!” la Professoressa di Erbologia finì di legare con la rafia un ramo della Tentacula e poi si piazzò a sedere sulla sgangherata sedia di legno e paglia che costituiva il suo ufficio in un angolo della serra. 

“Stavo pensando di proporre ai ragazzi del corso alcuni compiti, se così si possono chiamare: dei periodi di dieta, per esempio, per disintossicare il corpo e sperimentare la fame. I digiuni erano parte fondamentale dei rituali estatici e secondo me ha senso, per arrivare a certi livelli di concentrazione.” 

Pamela cercava di evitare di assumere toni troppo entusiastici o enfatici per non sembrare un’invasata, ma l’impresa le riuscì a metà.

“Un po’ di dieta non ha mai fatto male a nessuno, ma ti consiglio di metterla giù più come… un invito, un suggerimento, tanto per evitare problemi coi genitori”

“Ecco, a proposito di questo… stavo pensando: se facessi firmare ai genitori dei ragazzi una liberatoria per portarli due giorni in campeggio, ma senza bacchette? Solo i ragazzi, e la magia che sanno trarre da quel che li circonda. Cosa ne pensi, sarebbe troppo?”

Domandò incerta. 

“Per Merlino, mi piace come ragioni!” Esclamò la strega dopo un momento, con l’aria di uno scaricatore di porto irlandese. “Era l’ora che arrivasse qualcuno con un po’ di sale in zucca qui dentro: tutti a passare le giornate nelle biblioteche in mezzo alla polvere e ai topi! La magia è qua fuori, è tra le cose che vivono e crescono, è in noi… oh, se sapessi le discussioni con Minerva! È testarda come un mulo quella donna, un mulo!” Borbottò a mezza voce le ultime parole. “Comunque, devi riuscire a convincere Dumbledore. Lui non è cattivo, è solo di un’altra generazione, dove le cose si facevano in quel modo lì sai… anzi per i suoi tempi è stato un rivoluzionario, sotto molti aspetti. Ma è ora che arrivino aria fresca e pensieri nuovi. Lo sai che in America quello che stai proponendo tu si fa normalmente da anni ormai? E anche in Danimarca e Olanda, sì. Siamo noi inglesi che restiamo tanto ancorati a vecchi modi di pensare.”

“Mi dicono che in altri posti sia peggio.” 

Pamela non poteva fare a meno di sorridere del fervore della Sprout. Sapeva che tra tutti gli insegnati lei era quella che le sarebbe stata più vicina, ma non pensava fosse capace di accalorarsi tanto su temi del genere. 

“Oh, sicuro, sicuro. In fondo in Italia il Vaticano fece abbattere tutti gli antichi alberi già nel ‘600, puoi immaginare! Eh, la magia ha avuto vita dura per troppi secoli e ora la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Pontericiali non è altro che una periferica periferia della cultura magica. Pensa che ancora vengono guardate con sospetto materie come Babbanologia e Cura delle Creature Magiche.” scosse la testa esasperata “Comunque… se vuoi davvero convincere Dumbledore ti conviene fare due cose: parlare con Minerva e convincere prima di tutto lei, poi prova con Flitwick. Se avessi l’assenso anche di Snape saremmo a cavallo, ma è inutile parlare dell’impossibile, ti pare?” 

“Magari Charity potrebbe convincerlo.” Pamela avrebbe dovuto risparmiarsi la battuta. Se lo disse da sola un istante dopo averla detta. 

“Stai diventando maliziosa… bene!” Pomona sembrava molto divertita “Ma non farti illusioni, avevo puntato tre galeoni qualche hanno fa con Minerva su di loro, e mi è toccato pagarli. Non che possa biasimare Charity, ha solo dimostrato di avere un po’ di gusto.” Aggiunse ridacchiando. “E, a proposito di questo, non c’è qualcosa dell’estate che dovresti raccontarmi?”

Pamela sorrise, un po’ perché quei modi di Pomona la facevano divertire, un po’ per una sorta di sollievo, un po’ perché in effetti le faceva piacere poter raccontare a qualcuno della sua bella estate. 


	5. Nelle Serre - Agosto

_**L’angolo dell’autrice**_  


_ Sono ricominciati i grandi preparativi in attesa degli studenti!  _

_ In questo periodo la scuola è frenetica e allo stesso tempo silenziosa. I professori lavorano di continuo, ma hanno anche il tempo di chiacchierare senza il pensiero delle lezioni e dei compiti da correggere. Come sempre Pamela darà una mano, e sempre di più diventerà parte di questa strana comunità. _

_ Iniziamo con un bel giro nelle serre e la cara Pomona Sprout, ammetto che è la mia preferita. ;) _

_ Come sempre aspetto i vostri commenti e considerazioni! _

* * *

Pamela chiuse la lettera arrotolandola con cura e fermandola con un pezzetto di spago. Fuori dalla finestra era ancora notte e Sniff aspettava vigile sul trespolo. L’abitudine di svegliarsi prima dell’alba l’aveva presa in Germania e le era piaciuta: le dava il tempo di meditare e dedicarsi a se stessa aspettando di guardare sorgere il sole. 

“Non sarà un viaggio breve, Sniff. Se devi fare un paio di tappe non farti problemi che tanto non c’è nessuna fretta.”

_E allora mandaci il gatto la prossima volta!_

Borbottò l’animale stizzoso prendendosi la pergamena nelle zampe.

_È quasi mattino, io sono un animale notturno, notturno! Potevi spicciarti e darmelo ieri al tramonto, a quest’ora sarei stato già a metà strada._

“Ti preferivo quando non mi parlavi.”

Gli grattò appena la testina tra le orecchie prima che prendesse il volo nel cielo scuro. Le piaceva scrivere a Max e raccontargli cosa succedeva. Lo faceva ogni tanto e in genere lui rispondeva. Conservava le sue lettere tutte insieme, le leggeva sempre almeno un paio di volte prima di rispondere e poi le chiudeva con le altre in un cassetto della scrivania. Non è che si scrivessero niente di particolare, ma era bello lo stesso. Ogni tanto si mandavano delle poesie, altre volte lui le aveva spedito dei disegni delle capre o degli alberi. Max adorava quelle capre. Non erano lettere d’amore, non erano assolutamente lettere d’amore. O meglio, non è che lei non lo amasse, era solo molto molto chiaro che quello era un tipo d’amore che viveva benissimo per qualche giorno all’anno e non c’era da ricamarci tanto su. 

Andò in bagno a darsi una lavata e infilarsi dei vestiti da lavoro prima di scendere le vecchie scale in pietra fino alla Sala Grande. La colazione imbandita era di un lusso sontuoso a cui le peregrinazioni dell’estate l’avevano disabituata e questo la fece pensare. 

Si sedette accanto ad Hagrid che la metteva sempre di buon umore con le sue chiacchiere sull’orto e sulle prodezze di Zanna. Lei ricambiava raccontando delle gite notturne di Charm e dei suoi racconti sulle eroiche cacce ai topi che lo battevano sempre per un pelo. Parlare di queste cose era un buon modo di iniziare la giornata. Anche questo la fece pensare. 

Continuò a rimuginarci su fino a ritrovarsi davanti alle porte in vetro e ferro battuto della serra con Pomona. Era incredibile quanto in un paio di mesi la natura selvatica delle piante riuscisse a stendere una patina di caos su tutto: i ragni avevano tessuto febbrilmente ragnatele tenendosi ben lontani dalle carnivore, alcuni cactus sembravano essere caduti l’uno sull’altro nel tentativo di avvicinarsi per una chiacchiera pomeridiana, per motivi sconosciuti, sembrava che la Tentacula Velenosa avesse deciso di avvinghiarsi ai vasi di coccio più piccoli e di stritolarli, spargendo frammenti su tutto il pavimento e tenendosene per sé alcuni. 

Pomona sospirò rassegnata davanti a quel disastro prima di infilarsi gli spessi guanti da lavoro.

“E va bene” disse con l’aria di stare per fare una lunga ramanzina a tutti “mettiamoci al lavoro.” 

Per prima cosa raccolsero da terra i cocci sgombrando il pavimento, poi, mentre Pamela rimetteva al loro posto i cactus controllando che non avessero subito troppi danni, Pomona ridusse all’ordine la Tentacula borbottandole rimproveri.

  
“Eh, che ci vuoi fare? Le piante sono così: qualcuna è di buon carattere, ma altre! Altre dovrebbero prendere esempio all’aloe: lei se ne sta buona lì a sorvegliare l’ingresso, si lascia tagliare le foglie senza fare tante storie!” 

Disse una volta finito il lavoro tornando a rivolgersi verso Pamela, ma controllando bene che la Tentacula sentisse tutto. 

La ragazza si tirò su da terra con un finto sospiro rassegnato, poi si strofinò le mani sui jeans per pulirle dalla terra. 

“Senti, stavo pensando per quest’anno di far fare ai ragazzi dei lavori un po’... diversi.” disse, tirando fuori quello che le ronzava nella testa da un po’. “Vorrei parlarne col Preside, magari… non so, forse diventa un po’ un’esagerazione.”

“Dimmi tutto cara, su: sono secoli che lavoro in questa scuola e ne ho viste di cose cambiare!” la Professoressa di Erbologia finì di legare con la rafia un ramo della Tentacula e poi si piazzò a sedere sulla sgangherata sedia di legno e paglia che costituiva il suo ufficio in un angolo della serra. 

“Stavo pensando di proporre ai ragazzi del corso alcuni compiti, se così si possono chiamare: dei periodi di dieta, per esempio, per disintossicare il corpo e sperimentare la fame. I digiuni erano parte fondamentale dei rituali estatici e secondo me ha senso, per arrivare a certi livelli di concentrazione.” 

Pamela cercava di evitare di assumere toni troppo entusiastici o enfatici per non sembrare un’invasata, ma l’impresa le riuscì a metà.

“Un po’ di dieta non ha mai fatto male a nessuno, ma ti consiglio di metterla giù più come… un invito, un suggerimento, tanto per evitare problemi coi genitori”

“Ecco, a proposito di questo… stavo pensando: se facessi firmare ai genitori dei ragazzi una liberatoria per portarli due giorni in campeggio, ma senza bacchette? Solo i ragazzi, e la magia che sanno trarre da quel che li circonda. Cosa ne pensi, sarebbe troppo?”

Domandò incerta. 

“Per Merlino, mi piace come ragioni!” Esclamò la strega dopo un momento, con l’aria di uno scaricatore di porto irlandese. “Era l’ora che arrivasse qualcuno con un po’ di sale in zucca qui dentro: tutti a passare le giornate nelle biblioteche in mezzo alla polvere e ai topi! La magia è qua fuori, è tra le cose che vivono e crescono, è in noi… oh, se sapessi le discussioni con Minerva! È testarda come un mulo quella donna, un mulo!” Borbottò a mezza voce le ultime parole. “Comunque, devi riuscire a convincere Dumbledore. Lui non è cattivo, è solo di un’altra generazione, dove le cose si facevano in quel modo lì sai… anzi per i suoi tempi è stato un rivoluzionario, sotto molti aspetti. Ma è ora che arrivino aria fresca e pensieri nuovi. Lo sai che in America quello che stai proponendo tu si fa normalmente da anni ormai? E anche in Danimarca e Olanda, sì. Siamo noi inglesi che restiamo tanto ancorati a vecchi modi di pensare.”

“Mi dicono che in altri posti sia peggio.” 

Pamela non poteva fare a meno di sorridere del fervore della Sprout. Sapeva che tra tutti gli insegnati lei era quella che le sarebbe stata più vicina, ma non pensava fosse capace di accalorarsi tanto su temi del genere. 

“Oh, sicuro, sicuro. In fondo in Italia il Vaticano fece abbattere tutti gli antichi alberi già nel ‘600, puoi immaginare! Eh, la magia ha avuto vita dura per troppi secoli e ora la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Pontericiali non è altro che una periferica periferia della cultura magica. Pensa che ancora vengono guardate con sospetto materie come Babbanologia e Cura delle Creature Magiche.” scosse la testa esasperata “Comunque… se vuoi davvero convincere Dumbledore ti conviene fare due cose: parlare con Minerva e convincere prima di tutto lei, poi prova con Flitwick. Se avessi l’assenso anche di Snape saremmo a cavallo, ma è inutile parlare dell’impossibile, ti pare?” 

“Magari Charity potrebbe convincerlo.” Pamela avrebbe dovuto risparmiarsi la battuta. Se lo disse da sola un istante dopo averla detta. 

“Stai diventando maliziosa… bene!” Pomona sembrava molto divertita “Ma non farti illusioni, avevo puntato tre galeoni qualche hanno fa con Minerva su di loro, e mi è toccato pagarli. Non che possa biasimare Charity, ha solo dimostrato di avere un po’ di gusto.” Aggiunse ridacchiando. “E, a proposito di questo, non c’è qualcosa dell’estate che dovresti raccontarmi?”

Pamela sorrise, un po’ perché quei modi di Pomona la facevano divertire, un po’ per una sorta di sollievo, un po’ perché in effetti le faceva piacere poter raccontare a qualcuno della sua bella estate. 


	6. Imboscata - Agosto

_**L'angolo dell’autrice**_  


_ Vi mancava Severus Snape?  _

_ A me un po’ sì, devo ammetterlo.  _

_ In questo capitolo torna il suo punto di vista e vedremo che succede ;) Si è un po’ abituato all’idea di avere il figlio di James per i piedi, e ormai si è anche abituato alla Radcliffe, ma non è che ora la sua vita sia tutta rosa e fiori. _

_Buona lettura e buon divertimento!_  


* * *

Era stata un’altra estenuante giornata trascorsa arrampicato sulla scala a pioli, la penna e il quaderno a svolazzargli accanto mentre frugava tra i barattoli. Quella era la sua unica occupazione da quando era rientrato ad Hogwarts. Dalla mattina alla sera. Quando finiva, appena in tempo per la cena, non era più in grado nemmeno di dire il proprio nome tanto era stanco e intontito dall’aria stagnante e umida dei sotterranei e dalle ore ripetitive e lente. Quelli erano i giorni dell’anno che preferiva. Per tutto quel tempo non pensava a niente, poi mangiava, si faceva una lunga doccia e andava a dormire stanco, con l’appagante sensazione di aver fatto il proprio lavoro fino al limite delle proprie possibilità. 

Quella sera Dumbledore aveva deciso di obbligarlo a posticipare il sonno per convocarlo nel suo ufficio e parlare di qualche cosa, era stato vago al riguardo e questo era un brutto segno. Quando aveva aperto la porta e si era trovato davanti tutti i Direttori delle Case e la Radcliffe, aveva capito di essere stato preso in un’imboscata.

“Oh, Severus, bene… molto bene. Accomodati pure.” 

Dumbledore gli indicava con un gesto gentile dall’alto della sua scrivania una poltrona lasciata vuota.

“Ora che ci siamo tutti: Pamela, saresti così cortese da presentare la tua idea?”

Severus non si era seduto affatto, restando appena in disparte rispetto agli altri seduti sulle poltrone sistemate a ferro di cavallo davanti ai gradini dell’ufficio. La Radcliffe si alzò, poteva vederla di profilo e l’agitazione dipinta nel modo rigido in cui teneva le mani davanti al grembo: quella ragazza era un libro aperto, non sarebbe stata in grado di nascondere il più lieve moto dell’anima. 

“Sì, Preside.” la ragazza si schiarì la gola. “Vorrei chiedere il permesso ai genitori per portare gli studenti a passare una notte in campeggio con il Professor Flitwcik, senza l’uso di bacchette. Vorrei dare agli studenti la possibilità di sperimentare un contatto differente con l’ambiente naturale e con le sue forze.” gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi. Lo sapeva anche lei che era un’imboscata.

“Non vedo che problema possa esserci se i genitori sono d’accordo e lasciano un consenso scritto” Minerva si strinse nelle spalle. 

Avevano convinto anche lei, ovviamente. Quel codardo di Flitwick non avrebbe rischiato di esporsi senza avere la certezza di portare a casa il risultato e lei sarebbe potuta essere un problema.

La Sprout si sedette più in punta alla sedia, stava per iniziare a dire qualcosa ma Severus non aveva voglia di perdere tempo per nulla.

“Sono d’accordo.” la interruppe prima che potesse iniziare. “Non vedo che male possa fare.”

La Professoressa si voltò a guardarlo sorpresa con gli occhietti chiari spalancati sopra le guance piene scurite dal sole.

“Oh, bene. Bene. Perché anche io sono d’accordo. Sì, è una buona idea, sono d’accordo.” 

Confermò presa in contropiede.

“Molto bene.” Dumbledore si alzò dalla scrivania soddisfatto. Aveva l’aria di non essersi aspettato mai nulla di meno, e forse era così. Con lui non si poteva mai sapere.

“In questo caso basterà preparare poche lettere da dettare agli studenti a inizio corso così che possano farle arrivare ai genitori e poi presentarle a me o a Minerva.” 

Si alzarono tutti, ringraziarono, salutarono. La Radcliffe sorrideva e si attardava a parlare con Dumbledore di qualcosa, di maglia a quanto poteva capirne Severus. Il Preside la stava ringraziando per avergli regalato dei ferri da maglia particolari e chiedeva delucidazioni su come usarli. Vecchio pazzo. A chi stavano affidando le loro vite? A volte aveva l’impressione che la sua intera vita fosse stata un’imboscata, una sequenza inevitabile di avvenimenti a cui non aveva potuto che reagire come aveva reagito, senza mai scegliere davvero nulla, lasciandosi solo portare da una corrente invisibile. Odiava quei pensieri. Eppure anche ora, che scelta aveva? Continuare ad affidarsi a Dumbledore, con i suoi silenzi, con le sue parole a metà e gli sproloqui inutili era l’unica cosa da fare. Non c’era scelta, ancora una volta. Forse era meglio così: l’unica decisione presa nella sua vita era stata un errore irrimediabile. 

Scivolò in silenzio fuori dall’ufficio, senza salutare nessuno, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Hogwarts prima dell’inizio dell’anno rimbombava di silenzio e i bui corridoi erano disturbati solo dall’aleggiare dei fantasmi che tremolavano nella penombra delle candele. In lontananza poteva sentire Peeves cantare sguaiatamente qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma a lui non si sarebbe avvicinato. I fantasmi avevano un sesto senso sulle persone che volevano essere lasciate in pace. A differenza di certi vivi.

Passi affrettati in lontananza gli dicevano che qualcuno stava cercando di raggiungerlo. Avrebbe potuto accelerare il passo, prendere un corridoio sulla sinistra e aspettare che passasse oltre. Invece si fermò.

“Professore!”

La Radcliffe doveva aver corso per raggiungerlo perché aveva il fiatone e il volto congestionato.

“Volevo ringraziarla” disse avvicinandosi e riprendendo fiato. “Non pensavo… non pensavo sarebbe stato d’accordo.”

“Se il professor Flitwick e lei avete piacere a sprecare il vostro tempo in attività futili, non vedo che cosa dovrebbe importarmi. Dal momento in cui i genitori saranno informati, sarà problema loro se riterranno educativo far perdere una notte di sonno ai loro figli.” rispose irritato. “E la prossima volta potrebbe chiedere la mia opinione prima di orchestrare un agguato nell’Ufficio del Preside.” 

Rispose gelido. 

“Non volevo…” Pamela si interruppe. Pensandoci con più attenzione, Snape aveva ragione: era stato un agguato, in un certo senso. “Mi scusi.” si corresse “La prossima volta gliene parlerò prima. Posso farmi perdonare? Oggi è plenilunio, pensavo di andare a guardare la luna sul lago, mi farebbe piacere avere compagnia.”

Severus aveva la stessa espressione che avrebbe avuto un cane selvatico davanti a un umano che tendeva un pezzo di apparentemente innocua carne. 

“Sono felice che il suo soggiorno ad Hogwarts sia abbastanza confortevole da permetterle di passare le notti a bighellonare per i boschi, ma, a differenza sua, ho del lavoro da portare a termine e poco tempo per farlo.”

Pamela sorrise.

“Ma certo.” rispose riprendendo la sua strada. “Buonanotte, Professore.” 

Lo salutò senza voltarsi, allontanandosi nel corridoio.


	7. Nel Buio - Agosto

_**L’angolo dell’autrice**_  


_ Ed ecco il più lungo capitolo mai scritto! _

_ È stata la mia adorata lettrice beta a farmelo notare (con sua grande soddisfazione). Forse lo avrete notato, sto provando a essere un po’ meno stringata, ma voi cosa ne pensate? _

_ Come trovate il ritmo della storia? _

_ Fatemelo sapere e intanto godetevi il capitolo.  _

_P.S. se poi volete commentare altro (e secondo me vorrete commentare ben altro) non me la prendo ;)_  


* * *

Come promesso, una volta finito di aiutare Flitwick a tirare a lucido l’intera aula, Pamela era scesa nei sotterranei. Per giorni si era dedicata a quel lavoro ripetitivo ed alienante, restando sepolta nella stanza umida e senza vedere la luce del sole, se non appena sveglia. Fuori l’estate stava finendo, le giornate si facevano a tratti piovose, ma ancora c’erano lunghi pomeriggi di sole e si sarebbe potuti stare sdraiati nei prati coi fiori, le farfalle, un buon libro o le nuvole da guardare. Invece no. Per ore e ore aveva scritto etichette e le applicava con diligenza ai barattoli. 

Snape non aveva fatto nulla per renderle meno gravoso il compito e aveva passato il tempo elencando alla piuma nomi e quantità con quel tono monotono che avrebbe fatto impazzire chiunque. Però, almeno, la salutava. Rispetto all’anno prima era stato un grande passo avanti. 

Quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo giorno, avevano rischiato di finire il giorno prima, Pamela ci aveva creduto, ma per l’ora di cena mancavano ancora tre file di barattoli pieni di polvere di branchie rugose da etichettare, così quella mattina era tornata e aveva ripreso il suo posto. Quando aveva fatto volare l’ultima etichetta sull’ultimo barattolo, aveva lanciato uno sguardo alla tunica scura di Snape. Continuava a elencare ingredienti, ma qualcosa era cambiato nel tono della voce ed era rimasto fermo sugli stessi scaffali per troppo tempo. Pamela aveva sorriso tra sé senza dire nulla. Aveva annunciato la fine del proprio lavoro, aveva salutato e aveva lasciato che l’altro gli lanciasse un saluto forzatamente distratto. 

Questo succedeva prima di pranzo. 

Ora erano le sei di pomeriggio e Pamela aveva fatto una tappa nelle cucine prima di irrompere nell’aula di pozioni senza curarsi di bussare. Vuota. Richiuse la porta con discrezione e puntò dritta all’ufficio di Snape. Lì non poteva evitare di bussare.

Finire in anticipo l’inventario era un problema per Severus, significava non avere più un motivo valido per starsene rintanato nei suoi sotterranei. Nessuno doveva sapere che aveva finito in anticipo, così avrebbe potuto godersi i giorni che restavano chiuso in ufficio a leggere senza il rischio di venire disturbato. Ma dopo ore con il naso calato nelle pagine si era dimenticato di tutto, anche di quanto ci tenesse ad evitare il mondo intorno. Quando sentì bussare rispose in modo automatico aprendo la porta con un gesto distratto della mano. 

“Buonasera”

Con un gesto improvviso, il professore chiuse il quaderno facendolo cadere nel cassetto della scrivania, risvegliato di colpo alla realtà del mondo. 

“Cosa vuole?” chiese in tono brusco, cercando di nascondere la manica impigliata nel cassetto. 

“Volevo chiederle una cortesia: mi chiedevo se, nonostante i suoi gravosi impegni, potesse trovare qualche ora per me questa sera.” 

La Radcliffe era rimasta sulla soglia con il cesto di vimini in mano e lo fissava con un sorriso che mal celava un certo divertimento. Forse aveva riconosciuto il quaderno. Avrebbe voluto cacciarla, ma se l’avesse fatto si sarebbe reso ancor più ridicolo, e non vedeva nessun modo per sbarazzarsi di lei. Come poteva sostenere di avere da fare dopo essere stato trovato a leggere uno stupido quaderno nel pieno del pomeriggio?

“E a quale scopo?” 

“Immagino conosca le proprietà della Mirabilis Indurantia e le particolarità della sua fioritura.”

“Se ha intenzione di parlare di Erbologia le consiglio di cercare la Professoressa Sprout” rispose aggrottando appena la fronte.

“La Mirabilis Indurantia fiorisce per una notte all’anno: la notte del novilunio d’agosto, questa notte. Come sa, se si raccolgono i petali appena caduti e li si immerge subito in olio di lino si ottiene un oleolite dai molteplici usi. Io pensavo di miscelarlo con olio essenziale di arancio e fare degli impacchi ai capelli, in particolare. Lei può conservarlo e usarlo per la Pozione Luminosa, per esempio.”

Severus non ricordava minimamente cosa fosse la Mirabilis Indurantia, ma aveva un’idea della Pozione Luminosa: una ricetta di cui non aveva compreso l’utilità pratica, ma una ricetta interessante in ogni caso: non troppo complessa, ma abbastanza delicata. Avrebbe potuto inserirla nel programma come piccola variazione. 

“Le farò sapere a cena.” rispose dopo un attimo, rendendosi conto da solo di quanto suonasse ridicolo. 

“Veramente ho fatto preparare una cena al sacco” ribattè Pamela alzando il cestino di vimini. “La camminata non è breve, e non vorrei costringerla a fare tardi.”

Snape fissò il cestino con un sospiro estenuato. 

“Mi aspetti all’ingresso, allora. E adesso se ne vada dal mio ufficio.” sbottò sperando di liberarsene in fretta.

Pamela non chiese perché non potessero andare subito, per evitargli l’umiliazione di alzarsi e strappare la tunica o trascinarsi dietro la scrivania. Si limitò ad annuire e uscire, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle prima di ridere tra sé e saltellare fino alla Sala Grande. 

+++

La foresta di notte, nel buio del cielo senza luna, metteva i brividi, ma il cielo si illuminava di una miriade di stelle, senza luci artificiali ad offuscarle e senza i raggi della luna a proteggerle. Un passo dopo l’altro, alla luce tenue delle bacchette, bassa per non infastidire le creature che popolavano il bosco, erano arrivati alla radura dove la Mirabilis Induractia prosperava. Di giorno la pianta sembrava un’erbaccia come tante, senza nessuna particolare qualità, anzi piuttosto sgraziata, ma di notte, in quella notte, i suoi fiori si aprivano nel buio rilucendo di un chiarore latteo che richiamava le Lampirydae Blu a nidificare tra le sue foglie. L’intera radura risplendeva di una bellezza surreale: i fiori come campanule fluorescenti, le lucciole dal colore azzurrognolo a volteggiare intorno e le stelle nel cielo nero. Poi i petali avevano preso a cadere, uno ad uno. Avevano iniziato a raccoglierli e a sistemarli uno per uno nei barattoli di vetro, in silenzio. Non c’era niente da dire davanti a uno spettacolo del genere. Si muovevano con un senso innaturale di sospensione, Severus si chinava, prendeva il delicato petalo con le pinze d’ottone, e lo lasciava cadere nel barattolo che Pamela gli porgeva. Non aveva idea di quanti ne avesse raccolti quando aveva deciso che era abbastanza. Se fosse stato quel genere di persona, avrebbe detto che era stata la Foresta a dirgli che così poteva bastare. Ma non era quel genere di persona, per cui non aveva detto nulla, ma si era alzato ed era tornato indietro da dove erano venuti. Ormai il prato brillava e le lucciole si diradavano, non era più la loro ora. 

Si erano incamminati in silenzio lungo il sentiero ridando luce alle bacchette. Solo dopo qualche minuto che già camminavano, Severus si era fermato ricordandosi dell’olio. Aveva preso dal cestino di Pamela la bottiglia di olio di lino e si erano messi a riempire i barattoli ricoprendo con cura i petali. Quel cestino era arrivato con dentro tre barattoli vuoti, una bottiglia di olio e quattro sandwich con uova e insalata, ora tornava coi barattoli pieni e una bottiglia svuotata. Per qualche motivo, anche lui si sentiva come quel cestino: qualcosa gli era cambiato dentro, ma non avrebbe saputo dire cosa. A pensarci con attenzione, e ci aveva pensato per tutta la strada di ritorno, non era successo nulla: non avevano parlato che di libri, e in ogni caso avevano parlato poco. 

Quando avevano ripreso a camminare si era schiarito la gola. Aveva sentito il bisogno di dire qualcosa ma non gli era venuto in mente nulla.

“Non è stato terribile, no?”

Pamela aveva parlato per prima e lui le era stato grato di questo. Per la prima volta era stato grato di sentirla parlare.

“Accettabile, una volta l’anno.” aveva risposto. Poi c’era stato un altro lungo momento di silenzio. “Così… così è stata in Germania.”

“Sì, quest’estate. Ci è mai stato?”

“No. Non ho mai lasciato l’Inghilterra.”

“E come mai?”

“Non ho mai avuto motivo per farlo. O il tempo. I miei genitori non avrebbero avuto i soldi per andare in vacanza, e se li avessero avuti non li avrebbero sprecati per quello. E poi ho sempre avuto troppo da fare d’estate. Durante l’anno non avrei avuto il tempo per completare la mia istruzione, l’insegnamento prende troppo tempo.” 

Severus chiuse la bocca di colpo. Non aveva mai parlato tanto in vita sua e per un momento si era chiesto se Pamela avesse messo qualcosa nel cibo, ma poi si era ricordato del potere della legilimens e si era reso conto che prima avrebbe cercato di forzargli la mente con quello, se fosse stata curiosa. 

“Ai miei genitori piacevano le vacanze. Andavamo in campagna dagli zii ogni estate. Poi con gli zii abbiamo visto una città europea all’anno d’estate. A loro piaceva l’idea di darci una cultura, era divertente. Ma viaggiare da sola è molto più bello.”

Severus aveva chiuso gli occhi per un minuto, mordendosi le labbra nel buio, senza dire una parola. Poi aveva ceduto.

“I tuoi genitori…” aveva detto a mezza voce “erano delle brave persone. Non si meritavano quella fine.”

“Non credo sia un fatto di meritarsi qualcosa.” Aveva risposto Pamela dopo un momento. “I miei genitori hanno fatto una scelta e conoscevano le possibili conseguenze, ma hanno pensato che ne valesse la pena. Spero che avrò la loro stessa convinzione.”

Non avevano più parlato. 

Ora erano di nuovo dentro la scuola, alla luce delle candele nei corridoi, e si dividevano i barattoli.

“Ne prenda due, a me uno basta e vanza.” disse Pamela alzando il cesto per porgegli la presa. 

Severus obbedì in silenzio ritrovandosi con le mani piene, a reggere i barattoli come fossero stati due bambini. 

“Allora… buonanotte.” disse, sentendo quella battuta come un finale sbagliato e senza riuscire a schiodare i piedi da lì. 

Pamela era scoppiata a ridere facendogli sgranare gli occhi. Quella risata non la capiva, ed era lunga, durò un po’ tanto da fargli temere che qualcuno la sentisse e si svegliasse.

Poi la ragazza si riprese scuotendo la testa. 

“Mi scusi, mi scusi…” disse alzando una mano in una sorta di resa, ma poi aveva alzato gli occhi, lo aveva fissato in un modo strano, e gli aveva preso il viso nella mano e lo aveva baciato.

Severus si era pietrificato. 

Pietrificato. 

Incapace di muovere un muscolo. 

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe voluto mettersi a urlare, cacciarla… qualsiasi cosa. E invece era rimasto di pietra. 

“Buonanotte.” Gli aveva detto lei quando gli si era tolta di dosso, gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla e se n’era andata. 

E lui ancora non riusciva a muoversi.

Ci erano voluti una decina di minuti prima che il corpo tornasse a rispondergli. Lo ritrovò con un battito cardiaco accelerato, le gambe esauste e un gran bisogno di dormire. Decise di rimandare qualsiasi riflessione al giorno seguente, ma di certo sapeva che sarebbe andato da Dumbledore. Quella situazione era colpa sua, tutta colpa sua e ora doveva fare qualcosa, nemmeno lui avrebbe potuto ignorarne la gravità, nemmeno lui. 


	8. Atterraggio Sbagliato - Settembre

_**L’angolo dell’autrice**_  


_ E finalmente l’anno ha inizio!  _

_ Già sappiamo che il banchetto sarà un po’... movimentato dall’arrivo di Harry e Ron, ma intanto come avrà preso Severus l’intraprendenza di Pamela? _

_ Da qui in avanti iniziamo a consigliare la lettura solo a un pubblico adulto ;) sappiatelo…  _

_ Godetevi la lettura e un grazie speciale alla beta migliore del mondo: prima della sua revisione questo capitolo aveva tutta un’altra forma! _

* * *

Severus camminava nel buio, il vento freddo della sera in viso era una sensazione piacevole. Nell’aria c’era il profumo delle notti di fine estate, identico a quello di qualche giorno prima. La foresta era un profilo nero nel buio della notte. Snape non aveva voglia di pensarci, forse era stato un errore voler uscire. Stava per tornare sui proprio passi quando aveva sentito in lontananza il rumore dell’impatto. Arrivò correndo appena in tempo per vedere il Platano agitare ancora i grossi rami nell’aria e la macchina allontanarsi cigolando nella foresta. La vettura era distrutta, il tettuccio sfondato. Per un attimo credette che dentro ci fossero i cadaveri dei ragazzi e gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Poi si accorse delle due figure che si allontanavano verso l’entrata e gli salì il desiderio di prenderli entrambi per le orecchie. 

“Forse se n’è andato perché ancora una volta non è stato nominato insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure ” la voce stridula di Potter era piena di speranza, Severus l’avrebbe riconosciuta a chilometri nonostante i rumori che arrivavano da dentro le mura, oltre i grandi finestroni illuminati.

“O magari è stato licenziato. Voglio dire, tutti lo detestano...”

Si era avvicinato in silenzio alla schiena dei due ragazzini, sporti a sbirciare oltre i vetri.

“O forse sta aspettando di sapere perché voi due non siete arrivati con il treno della scuola”

Quello, quello era il momento per il quale aveva atteso, vagando per ore nel buio. 

Aveva passato l’intero banchetto vagando per il parco e aspettando di vederli comparire per potersi godere esattamente quell’espressione sul volto di Potter e del suo patetico amichetto. Bisogna dire che Snape non aveva avuto una buona giornata, nemmeno per la media delle sue giornate. Non aveva più avuto una buona giornata dalla notte del novilunio, quando non era riuscito a chiudere occhio prima di aver finito di rileggere  _Le Belle Storie di Lora il Bardo_ quasi per intero. Il vero problema era iniziato la mattina. Si era svegliato con il libro aperto sul petto alla solita ora, non per abitudine o altro, ma perché la parte più trascurata del suo corpo aveva deciso di reclamare attenzioni a gran voce. Con uno sbuffo infastidito si era tirato su dal letto. Una cosa simile non gli succedeva da quando aveva sedici anni, da quando… beh, c’erano cose che non aveva voglia di ricordare. Si era fatto una doccia fredda e questo, per un po’, era bastato. Ma da quel momento in avanti era andata sempre peggio: la mattina appena sveglio, la notte prima di dormire, e poi i pasti, con la Radcliffe seduta lì a sbirciarlo con quella lascivia negli occhi, lo faceva sentire nudo e aveva il terrore che potesse succedere proprio lì, seduto al tavolo in mezzo a tutti. Sarebbe morto di vergogna. 

Quella mattina poi, era stato terribile: la doccia non era servita a niente, niente. Non sapendo come venirne fuori si era risolto a provare a toccarsi, ma appena l’eccitazione era salita, lo aveva preso allo stomaco quel senso di nausea capace di piegargli le gambe. Forse per un moto di rabbia verso se stesso, non aveva smesso fino a ritrovarsi carponi con le viscere in rivolta, e il calore delle lacrime a mischiarsi all’acqua della doccia sul viso. Aveva urlato e tirato un pugno alle piastrelle, con il solo risultato di farsi del male alle nocche. Però almeno gli era passata l’erezione. 

Quando si era ripreso si era azzardato a camminare per i corridoi col rischio di incrociare la Radcliffe a ogni angolo per raggiungere l’aula. Doveva trovare una soluzione prima che iniziasse l’anno ed esistevano dei modi, ovviamente. Le streghe avevano inventato pozioni per ammaliare, ma ne avevano inventate molte di più per placare gli appetiti degli uomini, fin dai tempi antichi. Non erano cose di cui abusare e avevano alcune controindicazioni spiacevoli: il mal di testa costante era quella che odiava di più. Stava aspettando che la pozione finisse di ribollire nel calderone quando aveva letto l'edizione serale del  _Daily Prophet._ Una macchina volante avvistata da babbani, la notizia di apertura in prima pagina. Una macchina volante. Chi avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa così stupida come incantare un grosso e pesante manufatto babbano e poi farlo volare sopra Londra? Arthur Weasley. Fu il primo nome che gli venne in mente. Lucius gli parlava spesso dell'amore che nutriva per le cianfrusaglie babbane e dopo aver insegnato a tutta la prole dei Weasley avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque la traccia della loro genetica stupidità. In quel momento, se avesse dovuto scommettere, avrebbe puntato sui gemelli e una loro bravata. Aveva richiuso il giornale e messo a freddare l'intruglio maleodorante in cima al più alto scaffale del suo ufficio e non ci aveva più pensato. 

Solo quando aveva sentito Hagrid avvisare Dumbledore, subito prima della cena, dell'assenza di Potter e del più piccolo dei Weasley all'arrivo del Hogwarts Express, che aveva collegato le due cose. 

"Con il suo permesso, Preside, preferirei perlustrare il parco e verificare se Potter e Weasley non stiano cercando di raggiungere la scuola altrimenti." 

Si era intromesso, cogliendo al balzo l'opportunità per evitare di passare un'altra cena cercando di evitare Pamela. 

"Dovremmo cercarli, dico." Aveva confermato Hagrid preoccupato. "Dev'essere successo qualcosa, qualcosa di brutto per impedire a Harry di arrivare! Potrebbero essere in pericolo…"

"D'accordo, d'accordo." Aveva annuito Albus cercando di calmare il mezzogigante. "Severus, per favore, occupati di capire cosa sia successo. Faccio affidamento su di te. Rubeus, sii gentile, calmati e andiamo al banchetto." 

"Ma Preside…" aveva cercato di protestare il guardiacaccia, ma Dumbledore non aveva sentito ragioni. 

Così Severus si era evitato il fastidioso ed euforico caos del banchetto, con tutti i ragazzini vocianti ed euforici, l'insopportabile e retorico discorso di rito del Preside, la faccia compiaciuta di quel borioso incompetente di Lockhart e il rischio della Radcliffe, in favore di una passeggiata notturna all'aria fresca e la soddisfazione di trascinare quei due sciocchi bambini arroganti nei sotterranei e fargli una ramanzina coi fiocchi. Così imparavano a sentirsi speciali e a fare i gradassi, mettendo a rischio tutti per la loro narcisistica soddisfazione. Potter era tutto suo padre: tutti lo amavano, tutti lo idolatravano, solo lui si rendeva conto di quanto egoistico autocompiacimento c'era nel suo "coraggio".   


* * *

_ ** L’angolo dell’autrice ( e due!) ** _

_ Questa volta ho voluto strafare e commentare ben due volte in una sola pubblicazione! _

_ Vi è piaciuto questo capitolo? Per me non è stato dei più facili da scrivere, ma mi ha divertito moltissimo. Sono curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate di questo Severus e di come lo sto scrivendo, non è esattamente un personaggio semplice ;)  _


	9. Inizi - Settembre

**_L'angolo dell'autrice_**  
  
 _Buona Domenica a tutti!  
Come sempre il weekend pubblico per due giorni di fila per farvi compagnia (e perché sono davvero molto impaziente!)   
  
Oggi il capitolo è dedicato a tutt* quell* che si sono dimostrat* curios* delle lezioni di Pamela ;) Una delle cose che amo della teoria magica di Pamela è che, almeno qualcosina, possiamo sperimentarla anche noi babbani. Voi cosa ne pensate? _  
_Nelle note vi metto qualche idea se ci fossero curiosi.  
  
Un abbraccio a tutti e buona lettura!_  


* * *

  
La notte del banchetto, Pamela non era riuscita a dormire molto. Come si fa a dormire prima di un giorno così? Era più emozionata in quel momento di quanto lo fosse stata l’anno passato, forse perché l’anno passato era stata talmente nervosa, da arrivare esausta alla notte. Ora che non si sentiva più in ansia, restava solo l’eccitazione e la voglia di iniziare, iniziare subito! E poi c’era stato tutto quel trambusto con Potter e Weasley, la professoressa McGonagall si doveva essere davvero infuriata questa volta. Anche Dumbledore aveva lasciato la Sala Grande con le saette negli occhi, e poteva capirlo! Farsi vedere con una macchina volante non era stata una gran mossa, davvero una stupida bravata. Non è che lei avesse conosciuto bene nessuno dei due ragazzi l’anno passato, ma da quello che le avevano raccontato dovevano essere due imprudenti non da poco. Almeno Snape se l’era goduta: quando era arrivato al banchetto ad avvisare il Preside e Minerva, aveva il sorriso soddisfatto di Charm quando le portava delle lucertole morte. Pamela aveva provato tristezza per lui.    
Se lui non l’avesse evitata dalla notte del novilunio, forse gli avrebbe parlato. D’altronde lui non l’avrebbe evitata se lei non si fosse comportata da stupida, quindi in effetti era colpa sua. E lo sapeva, lo sapeva che a forzargli la mano avrebbe ottenuto solo la sua fuga, ma lo aveva fatto lo stesso. Perché?   
Non era in grado di rispondere, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.  
Nemmeno ora, mentre guardava i ragazzi seduti sui cuscini nel prato. Dopo tutto quello che era successo l’anno precedente non si fidava più ad ascoltare i loro pensieri: se avesse sentito qualsiasi cosa di strano, poi si sarebbe trovata nella scomoda posizione di dover decidere se parlarne o meno al resto del corpo insegnanti, e non era sicura di volerlo. Preferiva non sapere. Così era rimasta del tutto sola con i propri pensieri che si attorcigliavano uno sull’altro, proprio come era stato per tutta la notte. 

“Bene ragazzi, adesso proviamo una meditazione sonora.” disse, stufa di sentirsi pensare. “Portate le mani sul grembo, così” si sistemò nella seduta bagnandosi le labbra “e ora facciamo vibrare in basso, sotto sotto l’ombelico, il suono lam. Prendiamo bene l’aria riempiendo i polmoni, e poi cerchiamo il nostro suono: non c’è un modo giusto o sbagliato, l’importante è che suoni nel punto più basso del vostro busto.”

Li guidò in tutti i sette suoni1, poi li fece rimettere in piedi, fece sgranchire le articolazioni e poi saltellare, saltellare con le mani al cielo e la voce libera di fluire. 

C’erano sei ragazzi del primo anno, avevano l’aria molto, molto perplessa, ma lo fecero. Pamela si chiese cosa dov’esse vedersi dalle finestre della scuola guardandoli in quel momento, doveva essere uno spettacolo interessante. 

“Molto bene, molto bene. Adesso ci fermiamo, lasciamo ciondolare le braccia e il collo, ciondoliamo e poi il busto cade in avanti, inspiriamo e si rialza, allunghiamo bene il collo e giù di nuovo, lasciamo andare tutto. Bravi. Ancora un paio di volte e ci sdraiamo a terra.” 

Li fece mettere sdraiati, occhi chiusi, palmi verso il cielo e li portò nel rilassamento. Un paio si addormentarono, come sempre. Aveva preparato un oleolito profumato di lavanda e passò con delicatezza a macchiare d’olio la fronte di ognuno. Poi tornò a sedere guardandoli. Ora anche lei si sentiva meglio e poteva godere di nuovo del sole basso nel cielo terso, del cinguettio dei passeri, del lavoro instancabile degli insetti intorno, e di quel senso di sicurezza e pace che Hogwarts sapeva regalare. 

“Apriamo gli occhi e, lentamente, ci rialziamo. Respiriamo, stiamo in ascolto di come stiamo. Ora, quando ve la sentite, potete aprire gli occhi e siete liberi di andare.” 

Poco per volta tutti i ventidue ragazzi del suo corso riaprirono gli occhi. La signorina Granger fu la prima, come sempre. Ed alzò la mano. 

“Hermione, vieni. Cosa vuoi sapere?” 

Pamela le fece cenno di avvicinarsi, per non disturbare tutti gli altri che ancora stavano tornando poco alla volta nel mondo.

“Mi chiedevo, professoressa, i movimenti che ci ha fatto fare, vengono dalla tradizione taoista? Perché quest’estate ho letto un libro sul Qi Gong2 e pensavo…”

“Hermione” la interruppe gentilmente “me li sono inventata. Non… non sono in nessuna tradizione. Era solo quello che avevo voglia di fare.” 

La ragazza restò un momento a fissarla interdetta. 

Forse Pamela avrebbe potuto mentirle, ma non le sembrava il caso. 

“A volte bisogna solo spegnere la mente, non trovi?”

Ecco. Ecco perché lo aveva fatto. 

Aveva baciato Snape perché sì. 

Perché a volte bisogna spegnere la testa. 

Perché aveva voglia di farlo. 

* * *

1\. La meditazione che Pamela propone è una variante delle meditazioni sonore. Nella tradizione dei mantra, ogni suono aiuta un chakra ad aprirsi. I suoni sono: LAM;VAM;RAM;YAM;HAM;OM; OM (la differenza è che il primo OM suona in mezzo agli occhi, l'ultimo nel punto più alto del cranio).  
  
2\. Hermione, come sempre, ha occhio. Noi diamo a Pamela il beneficio del dubbio, forse davvero è andata a sentimento e, d'altra parte, se si pratica molto spesso poi certi movimenti entrano sotto pelle e non ci si fa più caso da dove vengano le intuizioni. Se volete avere un'idea di quanto simile al QuiGong siano questi esercizi, su FB l'ecovillaggio Tempo di Vivere propone una pratica di QuiGong quotidiana (ovviamente del tutto gratuita).   
  



	10. Buoncompleanno, Minerva! - Ottobre

**_L'angolo dell'autrice_**  
  
 _Ciao a tutti!  
Siamo ad ottobre ed è venuto il momento di fare gli auguri alla nostra cara Minerva :D   
Ma non si può mai abbassare la guardia, mentre noi festeggiamo qualcossa lavora nell'ombra...   
Buona lettura :D_  
  


* * *

Severus si stava abituando alla sua nuova condizione. 

A parte il mal di testa perenne, a parte qualche leggero senso di nausea e lo stato di sonnolenza e intontimento, si sentiva benissimo. Tutto era tornato alla normalità e presto confidava di poter smettere di assumere la Pozione del Riposo (molto meglio nota come l’Ammoscia Verga, ma trovava il termine di una sconcezza inammissibile). Aveva dovuto sovradosare un po’ le dosi abituali, ma non lo riteneva un problema: l’unica differenza a lungo termine poteva essere al massimo di liberarsi in modo permanente degli impulsi sessuali. Lo avrebbe considerato un insperato vantaggio. 

Aveva ripreso a godersi delle piccole gioie quotidiane, le lezioni, la lettura… e ora il suo principale motivo di irritazione era tornata ad essere la presenza di Potter. Con l’aggravante di Lockhart, è chiaro. Raramente si poteva assistere a un tale spettacolo di vanagloria riflessa in altra vanagloria come quando si vedeva Potter gonfiare il petto accanto a quella sottospecie di pavone. L’uno si faceva bello della fama dell’altro, e Severus trovava la cosa vomitevole. Se poteva, a fatica, scusare il ragazzino per l’età e per essere figlio di cotanto padre, trovava Gilderoy Lockhart un cancro per la comunità magica e per l’umanità in generale. Aver chiamato quel damerino a prendere la cattedra più importante della scuola al posto di accettare la sua candidatura era un altro dei peccati che non avrebbe mai potuto perdonare a Dumbledore. Lo aveva umiliato. 

A volte pensava che il Preside godesse a mortificarlo costantemente, per questo aveva deciso di non dirgli nulla di quello che era successo con la Radcliffe: era sicuro che avrebbe trovato il modo di rigirare la questione e farlo passare per stupido.1

Su questo rimuginava avvicinandosi al chiostro, lanciando occhiate di sottecchi ai ragazzi seduti sul muretto tra le colonnine per controllare che si comportassero in modo decoroso. A volte era necessario che gli insegnanti si facessero vedere in zone meno controllate per ricordare che ovunque potevano essere visti. Quando svoltò l’angolo e si accorse di Lockhart nel mezzo del prato, del modo ridicolo con cui si scostava i capelli ridendo come se si trovasse davanti ai fotografi, per un momento fu tentato di tornare indietro per evitare quella stucchevole presenza. Poi si rese conto di qualcosa: qualcuno stava ridendo con Lockhart, e conosceva quella risata. Fece altri due passi e scoprì la figura di Pamela. Rideva portandosi la mano alla bocca, sembrava non riuscire a contenere il divertimento e fissava il mago con occhi brillanti. 

“O Gil, sei meraviglioso!” la sentì dire tra le risa.

Gil? Gil… e rideva con lui. 

Severus tornò sui suoi passi. Gli era salita la nausea ed era frastornato, forse aveva esagerato con la Pozione del Riposo. Quella notte avrebbe sognato, cosa che gli capitava di rado, e avrebbe sognato frammenti di immagini, di Pamela sull’erba con James, della risata di Lily. Al mattino avrebbe avuto la brutta sensazione di un dejavù.

+++

“Vi avevo detto che non ho l’età” cercò di protestare Minerva, ma la verità era che si era commossa.

Al posto della solita partitina di carte del giovedì sera, le ragazze si erano presentate alla sua porta con torta e regali, finendo per farla arrossire fino ai capelli. Si era affrettata a farle entrare prima che si mettessero a cantare per i corridoi.

“Su, su Minerva, lasciaci divertire un po’” l’aveva presa in giro Pomona. 

Erano riuscite a costringerla ad aprire i regali, mangiare la torta2 e farsi raccontare perfino un aneddoto di quando era bambina.

“L’ultima volta che ho mangiato una torta di mele come questa,” aveva detto la vecchia strega, “avevo dieci anni, me l’aveva preparata mia nonna. Non sapeva cucinare nulla, tranne le torte di mele e io ne andavo pazza. Mi ricordo che non le davo mai il tempo di farle freddare e finivo sempre per mangiare la prima fetta ancora tiepida. Se lo scopriva mia madre si infuriava, diceva che una donna per bene deve saper essere paziente. Aveva ragione, ovviamente. Solo da grande ho apprezzato i suoi tentativi di insegnarmi certe cose, da bambina non mi si poteva tenere: tornavo sempre a casa con i vestiti luridi e un ginocchio sbucciato perché passavo tutto il tempo tra gli alberi e i prati. Una vera scavezzacolli della peggior specie.” A detta della professoressa Sprout, questo fu il più lungo resoconto dell’infanzia di Minerva McGonagall mai sentito pronunciare dalla sua bocca, ma poi la pazienza della strega si era esaurita e avevano tirato fuori le carte, riportando la serata sul suo binario originale. 

Sybill, per l’occasione, si era impegnata e aveva tracciato l’intero tema natale di Minerva e ora, presa dall’entusiasmo, stava indagando i segni zodiacali di tutti mentre si sistemava le carte nelle mani. Per una volta le altre le davano corda.

“O, beh, beh… è chiaro! Ma certo, che sei del toro, cara.” diceva a Pomona “Ma, c’è anche dell’acqua… acquario, forse nell’ascendente?”

“Non saprei proprio” ammise ridendo la Sprout “Non ho mai capito niente delle stelle, niente! Avevo studiato gli Ogam3, una volta, ma mi annoiavano. Come si fa a credere che un nocciolo abbia lo stesso carattere di un altro nocciolo? È sciocco, non credo che gli antichi lo pensassero davvero.”

“Anche secondo me hai la luna in acquario” concordò Pamela divertita. “Con chi potremmo provare a indovinare il sole? Il professor Flitwick?”

“Bilancia.” rispose la McGonagall calando una scala di fiori “Li compie il diciassette.”

“Siamo circondati da bilance” osservò Charity con un sorriso timido.

“Non ho mai saputo il compleanno di Hagrid. Mi spiace perché gli regalerei volentieri dei fagioli giganti per l’orto.” 

La Professoressa Sprout pescò una carta con aria contrariata.

“Sei dicembre” rispose di nuovo Minerva, che a quanto pare teneva memoria dei compleanni di chiunque. Strano atteggiamento per qualcuno che non voleva festeggiare il proprio. 

“Scommetto che Snape è nato a luglio.” Pamela non sapeva perché l’avesse detto.

“Gennaio.” 

Ribattè Minerva in automatico.

“Gennaio?” Sybill si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso sorpresa “sei sicura, cara? Beh, allora dovrà avere qualcosa nelle altre case…” 

La veggente intendeva “qualcosa di brutto” con ogni evidenza, ma non lo disse per pudore. 

“C’è qualcuno di cui non sa il compleanno?” Pamela scherzò divertita con la professoressa McGonagall rompendo la sua scala per farne altre due divise aggiungendo un paio di carte. 

“Non ho idea di quando compia gli anni Lockhart, ma non ci tengo a scoprirlo.”

“Non capisco come il Preside abbia potuto chiamarlo: è talmente pieno di sé da non saper distinguere quando qualcuno ride con lui, da quando qualcuno ride di lui. È imbarazzante. Per non parlare di quello che ha combinato coi Pixies con i ragazzi del secondo anno.”

Pamela non era solito parlare in quel modo, ma stava prendendo confidenza, iniziava a sentirsi tra pari. “Capisco che dopo l’anno scorso non fosse una cattedra ambita, ma si poteva affidarla a Snape e trovare qualcuno per insegnare Pozioni.” 

“Beh, cara, è normale che Dumbledore non voglia affidare Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure a Snape.” rispose Pomona. “È una cattedra delicata per chi ha un certo curriculum…”

“Severus è molto giovane,” si affrettò a specificare Minerva lanciando un’occhiataccia alla collega “ha appena finito di completare la formazione che a chiunque altro sarebbe stata richiesta come prerequisito per la cattedra di Pozioni, mi sembrerebbe eccessivo pensare che possa essere già pronto a insegnare una materia del tutto differente e alquanto complessa.”

“Io… io credo di aver chiuso” il timido intervento di Sybill spostò l’attenzione sul tavolo, dove stava calando un gioco già chiuso in mano. 

Nemmeno l’astuzia della Professoressa di Trasfigurazione poteva battere la fortuna sfacciata al gioco della Veggente. 

  
+++  


_Aspettava da anni._

_Lunghi, lunghi anni._

_E finalmente nuova vita, nuova luce._

_Ginny Weasley, piccola, innocente, una fonte di forza vitale fresca come l’acqua di fonte per un assetato. Tom se ne dissetava bevendo a pieni sorsi. E lei si dava, si dava senza riserve come solo le ragazzine sanno fare quando trovano chi le ascolti. Attraverso di lei scopriva il mondo nuovo, le sue nuove mode, i suoi nuovi idoli. Scopriva la sua stessa storia._

_Harry Potter, il bambino che è sopravvissuto. Come? Come un bambino aveva potuto sconfiggere lui, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort?_

_La piccola Weasley non faceva che parlare di lui, di quanto fosse speciale, di quanto fosse coraggioso, di quanto fosse bello… un sacco di ciance. Era solo un mocciosetto come tanti! Eppure… doveva saperne di più, doveva scoprire il suo segreto, e c’era solo un modo per avere la sua attenzione._

* * *

1.E forse aveva anche paura che, invece, per una volta fosse d’accordo con lui, che ritenesse la situazione eccessiva e cacciasse la ragazza. Ma questo non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno con se stesso.  
2.Charity avrebbe voluto le candeline, ma poi si erano rese conto che non avrebbero saputo quante metterne e avevano deciso di desistere.

3.L’alfabeto ogamico era l’alfabetico celtico (diverso dalle rune norrene). La sua particolarità era l’essere legato agli alberi. Il druidismo contemporaneo (o neodruidismo vista la sua reinvenzione moderna) ha ipotizzato un uso divinatorio dell’alfabeto ogamico analogo sia a quello noto per le rune, sia a quello astrologico (in particolare viene usato il calendario arboreo elaborato da Robert Graves in _La Dea Bianca_ ). A seconda della data di nascita, infatti, si è associati a un albero e alle sue caratteristiche. 


	11. Malintesi - Ottobre

Pamela era già a letto e non erano ancora le dieci. In genere andava a dormire sul presto, ma non così tanto presto, ma l’influenza che imperversava nella scuola orchestrando un concerto di starnuti aveva finito per colpire anche lei. Con gli occhi gonfi e la testa chiusa in un pallone, aveva pensato di fare dei fumenti, prendersi un po’ di Pozione Peperina e mettersi a leggere sotto le coperte. Era così stanca da aver chiuso il libro dopo poche pagine perché le andava insieme la vista. Forse si sarebbe addormentata con la candela ancora accesa se non avessero bussato alla porta.

Uno dei problemi della Pozione del Riposo era che non si poteva mescolare alla Peperina e, in generale, non si poteva assumere in caso di influenza, a meno di non voler passare l’intera giornata a vegetare sul divano. Questo però non era stato un problema per Severus: non aveva avuto reazioni, il disturbo era scomparso, non aveva affatto a che vedere col fatto che stesse bussando alla porta della Radcliffe. Anzi, si sarebbe potuto dire che Severus era abbastanza fiducioso che la ragazza non avesse mai avuto nulla a che fare col problema: poteva essere un fisiologico risveglio di certi istinti, una pura reazione fisica. Forse si sarebbe comportato nello stesso modo se a baciarlo fosse stata Minerva McGonagall! Si sentiva molto tranquillo. Anzi, si sentiva generoso. Ecco perché stava bussando alla sua porta, per farle un favore. Glielo doveva, era giusto. 

Quando la Radcliffe aprì la porta la sua sicurezza vacillò per un momento. Perché era sempre così poco vestita?

“Brofessor SnaBe?” 

Pamela era sorpresa: da più di un mese la evitava, e ora veniva a bussare alla sua porta nel cuore della notte.

“Mi fa entrare?” 

Domandò aggrottando la fronte cercando di evitare di considerare la sua figura dal collo in giù. 

“Brego… mi scusi un momenDo” recuperò un fazzoletto di lino abbandonato sulla scrivania per soffiarsi il naso. “La BeBerina non ha ancora faDo effeDo.” si giustificò rimettendo al suo posto il fazzoletto. 

“Mi sembra evidente.” 

Severus si teneva a una doverosa distanza di sicurezza per non rischiare di farle venire idee malsane.

“Non vorrei distoglierla dal suo riposo, ma penso sia il caso di parlare…” né il pipistrello né il gatto sembravano essere nella stanza e questo lo sollevava. Per qualche motivo si rendeva conto che il pensiero di quelle bestie lo metteva a disagio. “Mi rendo conto di non essere la persona più… adatta a fare questo discorso, ma d’altra parte penso che coinvolgere altri sarebbe disdicevole e imbarazzante.”

“ImbarazzanDe mi sembra eccessivo” non potè fare a meno di commentare Pamela. Era troppo stanca per prendere sul ridere quella posa da predica. Si soffiò il naso di nuovo estenuata “È sDaDo solo un bacio, per l’amor di Rowena! Le promeDo che non si ripeDerà, può smeDerla di eviDarmi.”

“Ne sono sollevato, ma non è a quello che mi riferivo. Non solo a quello. Parlo della sua patologica propensione verso uomini eccessivamente maturi. È naturale vista la perdita di una figura paterna in giovane età…”

“Patologica?” la ragazza iniziava ad irritarsi, ma almeno era tornata a respirare. “E poi, abbia pazienza, ma lei quanti anni potrà mai avere? Quaranta? D’accordo, sì, potrebbe essere forse mio padre, ma a quarant’anni un uomo è nel pieno…”

“Ne ho trentadue” la interruppe gelido facendola ammutolire. “E sono comunque molti più dei suoi, ma mi riferivo al professor Lockhart. Le attenzioni di un mago di fama internazionale e che raccoglie così tanto favore nel pubblico femminile, immagino che abbia un profondo effetto sull’autostima, soprattutto dopo un rifiuto. Cosa la diverte tanto?” chiese irritato davanti ai fallimentari tentativi della Radcliffe di nascondere il sorriso dietro la mano. 

“Che… tipo di rapporto crede ci sia tra me e il professor Lockhart, esattamente?” 

Per Pamela era molto, molto difficile non scoppiare a ridere all’idea e all’imbarazzo di Snape.

“Beh… beh, mi pare che… ho… ho visto lei e Lockhart, nel chiostro, e mi pareva chiaro…” Severus aveva la sensazione di star facendo una pessima figura.

“Le pareva chiaro che io avessi una relazione… di che tipo? Sentimentale o sessuale? Sono curiosa… perché non mi viene in mente un momento qualsiasi della mia vita in cui ho trovato attraente o in qualche modo interessante Lockhart” 

Ora Pamela stava alzando la voce, se ne rendeva conto da sola. Non avrebbe dovuto, e lo sapeva, ma c’era un limite a quanto poteva sopportare. “Cosa mi ha visto fare? Mi ha visto prenderlo in giro e nemmeno lei ha capito l’ironia? Capisco che quel pallone gonfiato non sia in grado di comprendere quando si fa dell’ironia sul suo ego, ma lei è intelligente, pensavo che capisse il sarcasmo! E invece non capisce niente, ma proprio niente... “ si passò le dita sugli occhi con un sospiro perché le bruciavano e per non doverlo guardare. “Non l’ho baciata perché soffro di una… di una sorta di incontrollabile impulso verso la figura paterna. L’ho baciata perché penso che lei sia intelligente, una delle persone più intelligenti che abbia conosciuto, penso che sia una brava persona e… e lo so, sono sicura che se potessi vederla dentro come vedo gli altri… ma anche così, non so che dire, ma io la trovo molto attraente. Anche se forse farei qualcosa ai capelli…” aggiunse con un gesto vago della mano decidendosi a guardalo. Sembrava avesse smesso di respirare, o forse era stato pietrificato.

“Adesso se ne vada, mi lasci dormire fintanto che l’effetto della pozione mi fa respirare.”

Severus si rendeva conto di non poter restare lì impalato a quel modo, ma non sapeva con precisione come reagire. Si limitò ad obbedire all’ordine di Pamela girando sui tacchi e andandosene dalla stanza. Al sicuro nel buio del corridoio cercò di mettere in ordine le idee mentre le gambe lo riportavano in camera. 

Non gli era mai successo di sbagliarsi in modo tanto grossolano, ma quando aveva sentito la sua spiegazione si era reso conto che era la verità, aveva ripensato all’espressione che aveva negli occhi e non si capacitava di come avesse potuto confondere la derisione con l’attrazione. Si era umiliato. 

Nemmeno… nemmeno il resto gli era mai capitato. Era strano, una parte di lui non riusciva ad accettare che la Radcliffe stesse parlando di lui e continuava a ripensare la scena come se si trattasse di un altro. Sarebbe stato molto meglio se si fosse trattato di un altro. In realtà… in realtà gli faceva anche piacere. A chi non avrebbe fatto piacere? I complimenti sono imbarazzanti mentre li si ricevono, ma dopo hanno un sapore dolce e rinfrancante. Altro fatto inedito che doveva registrare. Ma di tutte le persone, di tutte le persone nel mondo Pamela Radcliffe, la figlia di Frances e Harvey Radcliffe, proprio lei doveva essere a farglielo scoprire? Sospirò toccandosi il braccio. L’ironia della vita sapeva ancora prenderlo alla sprovvista.  
  


* * *

**_ L'angolo dell'autrice _ **   
  
_Ben trovati a tutti!  
Prima di tutto lasciatemi ringraziare l'indispensabile Nanna_Chan che in questi giorni mi sta sopportando con particolare pazienza! Dovete sapere che sono bloccata lontana dalla mia copia di The Chamber of Secret e questo rende la scrittura ardua! Non so come farei se lei non mi aiutasse con le pagine dei libro che servono e controllando che non scriva idiozie!  
  
E per il resto che dire? Non è che Snape sia proprio un caratterino facile, per Pamela non è certo una passeggiata... troveranno una quadra?  
  
Un bacio a tutti e grazie per la lettura._


End file.
